


Dragon Fred

by Vidicon666



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidicon666/pseuds/Vidicon666
Summary: What if Fred hadn't ended up on Pylea, but in another place entirely?





	Dragon Fred

**DragonFred**

Fred screamed as the book surged from her hands and the portal sucked at her, drew her in. Her fingers desperately clawed at the edge. Books flew past her, hit her. 

The pull was too great and she had to let go. The portal closed with a snap, sending waves of power inside and out. Bookcases tumbled. 

Fred was sent off, whirling, into nothingness.

Her feet were cold, so cold, and so was the rest of her, and there was no air and only darkness, darkness and cold.

Black, blacker, blackest…

Suddenly there was light, and warmth and she drew breath, a deep, deep breath and there was pain. 

Pain, painer, painest.

Ouch. Fred looked up. There was a huge, friggin’ huge, hand, claw thing, holding her. She could barely see, but there was something even huger, and bright gold, above her. 

The thing to which the huge hand belonged. It had wings, huge golden wings that the sun shone through. A huge head turned and a huge, facetted eye looked at her, inner lights whirling blue-green. 

At that point in time, Fred thought it a good idea to faint.

**Author's Note:**

>  **End note:**  
>  **A very short bit with some questions:**
> 
> **1) I’ve been thinking about this cross for a long time (earliest notes are from 2011). But I’m not sure if people would like it.**
> 
> **2) If you want me to go on, drop a review.**
> 
>   **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, nor Dragonriders of Pern®.**


End file.
